Connections between a head worn communication device like a hearing aid and RF receiving devices or adapters for various purposes are well known, but they often suffer from the problem, that they quite easily gets dis-engaged from the hearing aid and thus are in danger of being lost. Also they are fastened to the device in a way, which will not allow them to look as an integrated part of the communication device. They usually looks as bulky ad-ons to the device. As theses receiving devices are very expensive, it has been tried in many ways to secure the receiving means to the communication device or hearing aid.
From WO 0251203 a communication system is known which comprises a housing adapted for placement behind an ear wherein the housing has a battery compartment which is pivotally mounted on the housing, and which has a recess. The communication system further comprises a communication element, which has a protruding element adapted for engagement with the recess in the battery compartment in such a manner that the communication element maybe pivoted together with the battery compartment.
This prior art system suffers from various shortcomings:                The battery lid hinge is stressed, and it is in risk of braking when the device is used.        The electrical connections between the accessory and the hearing aid run the risk of being coated with a metal/oxide layer, which may cause malfunction of the electrical connection between the accessory and the hearing aid.        Difficult to handle when the module is to be connected the hearing aid, because the user has to hold the hearing aid, the battery drawer and the module at one and the same time and this often leaves the user with not enough hands to safely attach the module.        
EP 0806885 discloses a holding device for accessories mountable on a hearing aid, where the holder or so-called ‘audio-shoe’ has a housing open at the front which can be slid over one end of the hearing aid for removable attachment of the holder on the hearing aid. Hereby the holder or accessory will naturally become more bulky than necessary as the hearing aid is embraced by the accessory.
These prior art devices are both bulky and very difficult to operate. The aim of the invention is to provide a connection between a head worn communication device like a hearing aid and an accessory, which is both easy to operate, safely secures the accessory to the device, provides reliable electrical contact between the device and the accessory and which also is not bulky.